


Star-crossed

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Humor, M/M, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-29
Updated: 2008-11-29
Packaged: 2017-11-27 22:35:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/667226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Star-crossed

"Severus, did you know now they have gay Muggle horoscopes in _Swish and Flick_?"

"Presumably they are more accurate than straight Muggle horoscopes," Severus replied, voice dripping with sarcasm.

"January ninth, that makes you a Capricorn. Today reads, 'You must not lead someone on or show interest in them for the wrong reasons...'" Harry's voice trailed off. 

"Is that the great truth you seek from the stars?" Severus said.

Harry took the magazine and threw it over his shoulder. "I've always said astrology was a load of bollocks."

"I agree, my little lion," Severus purred.

"Shut it, you old goat."


End file.
